ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ExtraTerrestrial
ExtraTerrestrial '''is an upcoming video game by Maximus Loo2012 for the PS4 and Xbox One. It can be purchased for $35.99 Prices PC *Preview (Latest version) -- $25.99 *Open -- $35.99 Mobile *Open -- $3.99 Campaign Mode Premise '''Cutscene: 15min Play: 4min In the midst of a war between Kronos and Terradino, a mini black hole suddenly opens, unleashing beings made of Darcness. As Plumbers bring in reinforcements, the beings take over the warriors of Kronos and Terradino. Plumbers capture one hybrid and inject a serum, curing him. Giving him enhancements, the Plumbers allow him to fight for his own rights. Chapter 1 (WarHole) Cutscene: 7min Play: 17min The hybrid, now known as Subject M, discovers a machine which harnesses the dormant supplies of Darcness used in the war. He is ambushed by a mysterious being wearing samurai-like armour. He defeats him, but he disappears. Chapter 2 (CorrUption) Cutscene 1: 4min Play: 7min Cutscene 2: 2min ''' Subject M finds a Plumber's rifle loaded with Darcness and realises there is corruption. The samurai and a group of Darcness-empowered Tetramands attack him and take the rifle away. He suspects one of them was a former Plumber, although none of the Magisters believe him without proof. Chapter 3 (v1.1) (Entry I) '''Cutscene: 13min Play: 2min The samurai transports Subject M to a realm with infinite supplies of Darcness which can only be entered by a hybrid of his type and forces him to extract the Darcness and give it to him. Subject M refuses and the exit is promptly closed by the samurai. Chapter 4 (v1.1) (Entry II) Cutscene: 3min Play: 2min While Subject M explores the realm, he finds a teleporter and activates it with the Darcness. While crossing, he is almost overwhelmed, turning into a Darc-form. To stop it, he creates an energy blast that weakens his powers indefinitely. He is attacked by the samurai and more troops and is forced to escape. Chapter 5 (v1.2) (Power-Up) Cutscene: 7min Play: 12min The samurai catches up to him and gloats. Immediately, Subject M takes a sword from a Darc-form and does battle with the samurai. Subject M slowly regains his power and defeats the samurai, revealed to be former Magister, Zamurai. Chapter 6 (v1.3) (Power Hungry) Cutscene: 2min Play: 7.5min M discovers theres a stash of Darcness on Petropia, guarded by several Darc-vaxasuarians. He defeats them easily, with the sword (from Chapter 5) and takes it. Chapter 7 (v1.3) (Meet X) Cutscene: 8.5min Play: 12min M meets a fellow hybrid, a Necrofriggian-Aerophibian hybrid. However, the Zamurai returns. Chapter 8 Cutscene: 7min Play: 7.5min Zs' Skayr attacks M for unknown reasons and X saves him. It is revealed that Zamurai has brainwashed Zs' Skayr Multiplayer Mode Characters Story Mode Others Game Modes Team Death Match Enter a 5-digit code, or randomly join a 20 player death match with 10 on each side. Get Trix Two 10-player teams must collect a total of 100 Omnitrix symbols DestroyBoss Random Bosses will be spawned and you must fight for yourself, with the threat of the other players as well. Trophies Different amounts of trophies are earnt from each win and can be used to trade for Taedenite, Darcness or characters Currency Taedenite A currency found when enemies are defeated as dropped items, taedenite is extremely common when battling in Petropia or against Vulkanus. Drop Amount *Petronite-48 *The Zamurai-12 *Darc-vaxasaurian/Tetramand-3 Darcness The secondary currency, Darcness is found on some levels and can be used to purchase Darc-forms Drop Amount *The Zamurai-87 to 149 *Subject X-37 Version History *1.0 *1.1 **Subject X is released in Multiplayer Mode **Chapters 3/4 are released *1.1.1 **Ultimate Cannonbolt is released *1.2 **Chronian is released **Chapter 5 is released *1.3 **Chapter 6, only playable once a day, is released **Chapter 7 is released **Petrosapien is released **Tetramand's Darc-form is released *1.4 **Vaxasaurian's Darc-form is released *1.4.1 **Ectonurite is released **Chapter 8 is released Category:Video Games Category:Maximus Loo2012